Roadsides in many countries must be lined with delineators (reflectors) at set intervals and traffic management signs (e.g. speed zone signposts) to guide drivers. These delineators and signs must be visible from a distance and hence cannot be covered by vegetation. Regular cutting of vegetation on roadside verges is therefore carried out to maintain appropriate sightlines, as well as to manage bushfire risk and to ensure that roadside vegetation does not impede water runoff after heavy storms.
Currently, vegetation on roadside verges is typically cut using a conventional slasher mounted on the back of a tractor. However, this arrangement does not allow for the cutting of vegetation close to delineator posts etc., with attempts to do so often resulting in damage or destruction of the posts. As such, it is often necessary for people to subsequently walk the route with whipper snippers and/or chemical vegetation spray management units to remove the remaining vegetation.
Mowers for cutting vegetation around posts and the like have been disclosed in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,302 discloses such a mower. However, such mowers are actuated by the post itself, as the mower moves past it, which can result in the post being damaged. It would be advantageous to provide alternative vegetation cutters for cutting vegetation around an obstacle.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.